


blind

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: After Sodden, Yennefer drifts
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	blind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

After the fire, Yennefer is nowhere for a while—no longer on that stone outcropping at Sodden, but not anywhere else, either. Around her is only cold, and silence, and stillness. She cannot see, but her mind’s eye is clear. She drifts, remembering things—

Leaving home in Tissaia’s little horse and cart, full of dread and possibility. Turning around to watch her house disappearing around a bend in the road, until at last Tissaia snapped at her, “Eyes forward, piglet. Don’t look back.” And she didn’t, not for long.

The ache she felt, waiting up for Tissaia’s knock that did not come. Such a desire to be special, to be wanted, to be something more. And later, in the Tower of the Gull, the look of pride on Tissaia’s face, while around them pure magical energy swirled around them like motes of golden dust. 

The touch of Tissaia’s gloved hand on her cheek, the smell of their sweat and blood as they leaned close. There had been a moment of terror when the fire began to pour from her and she looked down to see Tissaia standing there, but she’d said, _No, not her_ , to the fire, and it had obeyed.

—until slowly, slowly the world comes back into focus around her. She has the sense that something has been extinguished within her, but perhaps that absence will leave room for something new to grow. She still can’t see, but she can smell cold night air, and feel the hard ground beneath her. It’s quiet, but not the same preternatural stillness she drifted through before. She can hear wind moving in the trees above her, and the call of a nightjar off in the distance somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
